The Doc, the Wolf, and Me
by LynnMaree
Summary: Justine Mont was a simple kind of person. Until she's ripped from her universe. Now she has to reluctantly deal with body switches, Aliens and a man called the Doctor. If she can survive the Bad Wolf, that is.
1. Prologue: Dark and Wobbly

The drunken laughing of the men around me begin to slur as I downed my seventh drink. If there was one thing I had learned in my short life, it was that men were asses, and should be ignored

I waved my hand to the bar man to give me another drink.

'No way, sweetheart. You're cut off,' he said. I squinted my eyes to try and read his name tag. It said 'Gordon'. What kinda name is Gordon? Sounds like an intestinal parasite. And yes, I do know what that means! Well, not really, but still!

'Aw, come on, Gordon. I had a rough night,' I whined. He smiled slightly.

'And you'll have a rough morning too. Call your boyfriend, or start walking,' he said. I pulled out my phone, fumbled with it, then called my friend.

'You're an ass, Gordon' I told him. He chuckled slightly.

'So I've been told.'

I flipped him off, then walked outside. My phone started ringing. While it did, I watched a couple walking their dog down the road. This was incredibly sad to me for some unknown reason, and I began crying. Oh, the joys of being drunk. I really should do it less. Pfft, like that would ever happen.

'Hello?' asked my friend, Maisi. She was my neighbor, and took me in when I was in a bad place.

'Maisi,' I sobbed into the phone. 'I'm drunk in some place I can't remember and there's a couple walking a dog and it's making me cry! Fix it Maisi!'

I heard her sigh over the phone. 'Alright. Read the sign at the front of the building and tell me what it says.'

I turned around and squinted at the neon sign.

'The Flamingos Foot. Why the fuck would I go to a rubbish place like that?'

'Just wait there. I call Jacob and we'll be there soon,' said Maisi.

'You better be, or I'll puke over some strangers,' I threatened. Then my drunken mind thought it would be a good idea to smash my phone on the side walk. Oh well. It wouldn't be the first time. Then I sat by on the side walk, crying about something I couldn't remember. I cried for a few minutes, before Gordon came up to me.

'You alright Honey?' he asked.

'No! I'm drunk at some place called the Flamingos Foot, and there was t-the dog walkers, but I can't remember and now the flowers aren't right!' I whined, then pulled the man into a hug. He awkwardly patted my back.

'What's wrong with the flowers?' he asked.

'There aren't any!' I sobbed. We stayed like that for awhile longer, me not letting poor Gordon go, before a car pulled up and Maisi came up to me, blonde hair in a ponytail with her boyfriend in the car.

'Sorry, mate. I had no idea she was even out tonight,' she apologized to Gordon

'it's alright,' he said, before handing me over to Maisi.

'Maisi, there's no flowers!' I whined.

'I know,' she calmed me. I stood back and looked at her. She was going all fuzzy. It was so cool. I wanted to do that!

'Whoa! How are you doing that?!' I questioned excitedly. She gave me a confused look.

'Doing what?' she asked.

'Going all dark and wobbly. Or is that just me?' I asked, before promptly fainting into her arms.


	2. Body switches, Hammers, and Notes

When I woke up, I had no clue as to where I was. Well, I knew I was in a shop of some kind, but that was about it. I seriously have no idea why I'm friends with Maisi, she always does this. Last time I was drunk, she left me in a park to teach me a lesson. I have never been more afraid of birds in my life.

I sat up, and had a good look around. I appeared to be in the lingerie department of a clothing store, how odd. I looked down, and realised I wasn't wearing what I was before. I was wearing a dark grey coat, with a pink belt. The bottom of the coat flared out like a skirt. Pair it with thigh length leggings and ankle boots, and you had one thoroughly confused Justine.

I got up and had a bit of a wander. The shop was closed, so I couldn't just leave. Apparently the store was called Henricks. Weird, I'd never heard of it. Maisi had dragged me through most of the shops in Canberra. I looked out the window, and gaped in shock when I saw where the shop was located. I was in bloody London, I recognise it because of Mum. She always wanted to go to London, was obsessed with it. But how the hell did I get here? Maisi was really taking this too far. How did she even pull this off? She's a blonde bimbo, not a genius, 'cause it would take a genius to pull this off.

I stared out for a little longer, before I noticed something even weirder. And I'm not ashamed to say I screamed.

Back in Australia, I was one of the more attractive people, with a small lithe dancers build, silky brown hair, and blue eyes. I was athletic, having been dancing most of my life. It was my job to dance. In any way possible.

Now, I could tell I was taller. I was at least 5"11. That was monster size compared to my old measly 5"4. My lovely old hair was short and spiked up. My eyes were almond shaped, and would look great with eye-liner. I had thin lips, and sharp cheek bones. Seriously, you could cut your hands on these. My jawline was strong and squared, and I had a short neck. My chest was quite small now, but my legs looked great. My fingers were thin, yet strong looking, and I had quite a bit of muscle mass. I had a silver ring in my nose, and what looked like the beginning of tattoo on my shoulder. It was a bit odd with the height and lack of chest, but I though I looked great.

 _Now I know Maisi didn't do this,_ I mused, while checking out my new look. I looked a bit boyish, but I felt sort of comfortable in my new body, like I belonged in it. _I wonder if my personality changed too?_ If it did, I was looking forward to finding out. I mean, judging by the evidence I was less high strung. Normally I would be screaming my head off, but I was mostly calm. So far, I was liking this change. But I would seriously like to get out of this shop, so I began pounding on the door like a lunatic. Several people gave me odd looks, but didn't help me.

 _Fine, I'll do it the hard way,_ I thought. I looked around the shop a bit, till I found a hammer in my pockets. No idea how it fit, or why it was there, but I thanked every god out there for it. I went back to the door, and prepared myself. Maybe if I run fast enough, they won't be able to see me and demand the non-existent money I have to fix the glass door. That being said...

I smashed the hammer into the door, shocking some people, before I made a mad dash to somewhere. Where, I had no idea, but I was having fun. And I didn't drop the hammer! Score!

I kept running, until I arrived at a block of apartments. _Well this is useless_. Maybe my pockets have something useful in them. A rubber duck, a pair of pants, an eye glass, a mirror and a pair of red heels. I eyed the heels with disgust and slight confusion as to why they were in my pockets. Apparently I wasn't a heel person anymore. Too bad, I would look good in them. Last but not least, there was a piece of paper with the words 'Find Rose Tyler.'. I looked at it in confusion. How the hell was I supposed to find Rose Tyler? I suppose I could yell really loud. That normally works.

And that was how I found myself yelling 'Rose Tyler!' at the top of my lungs, while walking up and down the hallway of the apartment blocks. It looks like I'm a tad eccentric. Makes me wonder what were the downsides of this body. Was I afraid of spiders? Or something ridiculous as Puppets? How would I react in certain situations? Maybe I have a really short temper, or I'm ridiculous at acrobatics? I was pretty athletic, I could tell. What if I was a rambler, or just some idiot?

My yelling got some very odd looks, but eventually a blonde women came up to me. I looked at her. She was shorter than me by a few inches, and had blonde hair to her shoulders. She was pretty.

'You were calling for me?' she asked, with her arms cross. I tilted my head.

'Was I? You're Rose Tyler?' I stated. I noted I had an British accent now.

'Yes I am,' she confirmed. I smiled.

'Good. My names is Justine Mont, I'm homeless, and received a note stating I needed to find you,' I said, handing her the note. Blunt.

'So you went around screaming out my name,' she stated disbelievingly.

'Worked, didn't it?' I smirked. She huffed.

'Yeah, I suppose so. But why me?' she asked.

'Well, you seem like a nice girl. Pretty, too,' I winked. She blushed.

'Down girl, I've got a boyfriend,' she said.

'Lucky him,' I smirked. Yep, messing with people is fun.

'Yeah- I mean no- I mean-!' she stuttered.

'Breathe Rose, I'm kidding,' I said, letting go of the joke.

'Good,' she breathed.

'So can I come over?' I asked bluntly.

'No!' she said quickly. I pouted.

'And why not?'

'Because you can't!'

'Why can't I?'

'I can't just tell my Mum that I found a girl shouting my name and decided to bring her home!'

'Why not? It could be fun,' I gave her a smirk.

'Shut up.'

'No, I will say what I want, when I want.'

'Never said you couldn't.'

'You implied it. And good luck with getting me to shut up. I'm impossible to shut up. I can ramble on for hours about nothing at all. Like, for instance, do you know a tomato is a fruit? Well of course you do, you're not stupid. Though, you to look a bit dim. No offence! I didn't mean to offend you, but I couldn't help it, cause see-'

'Shut up!

'Make me!'

'Fine!'

'Fine what?' Rose huffed through her nose, and I knew I had won.

'You can come to my house, but only for an hour,' she said. I let out a whoop, and hugged her.

'I'll stop talking now,' I told her.

'Thank god,' she muttered. I nudged her with my elbow.

'I bet you can talk more than me,' I teased.

'You said you would stop talking.'

'I'm not! I'm teasing.'

'If you don't stop, I'll gag you,' she snapped. Making me snap my mouth shut. As much as I like to talk, I don't like gags. Gags are not fun.

'That was not fair,' I pouted. She smiled at me.

'Don't like it when the tables are turned, do you?' she said. I frowned.

'No, I suppose I don't. But neither would you, if you were me. Of course, you're not me, so that point is redundant. Well, which one do you live in?' I asked her, cheery once more. Rose pulled me into a flat, one I presumed was hers. I had a wander round, looking at things. While I was messing with things on the coffee table, an older blonde woman came in.

'Who's she?' she asked Rose. Maybe her mother. I turned around, interested in what Rose would say.

'Her name's Justine,' answered Rose, after stuttering for a bit. Well that was boring.

'What's she doing here?' asked the woman.

'She's just staying for a bit,' said Rose. I walked up to the woman, and stuck out my hand.

'Hello, I'm Justine Mont. Nice to meet you,' I introduced myself.

'Jackie Tyler, Rose's mother,' said Jackie. I smiled, a cheeky grin that seemed common in this body.

'Pleasure. Do you mind if I use your shower?' I asked her politely. She eyed me, judging my threat level.

'Alright. Just go down the hall and third door on the left. Towels are already in there,' said Jackie.

I smiled at her, and walked to the room she told me to. I started the shower, making it almost scalding, before I took off my coat, shirt, boots and leggings. I turned around, and took a look at myself in the mirror. I had a tattoo of a dragon on my shoulder, and a small inscription on my stomach that said 'Make every tear worth it, every frown for a reason, every word count, and smile because there is always something to smile about'. My stomach itself was toned, but not overly athletic. I had a small chest, and a small waist, then my hips flared out with thick, yet not fat thighs and nice calves. I was a bit awkward looking with my tiny chest and thick hips, but I thought I made it work. I was right about being athletic looking. I still wasn't the prettiest women out there, but I felt I looked decent. Unlike other people, I wasn't freaked out by the body switch. In fact, I felt more comfortable in it then my old one, like I was supposed to look like this.

I smiled at my reflection, and stepped into the shower. Unlike the lukewarm I used to like, I preferred it extremely hot. It felt refreshing. When I was done, I looked at my reflection, and almost laughed out loud. With my short hair, I looked like a shaggy dog, and my natural tan skin wasn't helping any. I noticed my eyes for the first time. They were the same blue they'd always been. Too bad they weren't brown, I love brown eyes. But my favourite colour was green, so really, green should be my favourite eye colour. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

I dried myself off, and got dressed, ditching my coat, leaving my in a plain white shirt. After deeming myself ready, I walked into the living room, to see Jackie and Rose in a heated conversation.

'What possessed you to let her come to the house? She might be dangerous,' hissed Jackie.

'Mum, she's fine. A little chatty, but fine,' Rose answered her quietly.

'It could be an act to get close to you!' Jackie hissed again. Rose rolled her eyes.

'Mum it's fine, she's harmless. But she said she was homeless, and needed a place to stay. I don't care that she had the note, she seems really nice.'

'And that's how they lure you in!' I walked into the room.

'Look, if it's gonna cause problems, I can just leave,' I said calmly, feeling more relaxed and at ease after my shower. Rose stood up.

'No, Justine, it's fine,' Rose insisted. I shook my head.

'No really. I'm not even sure where I got the note from. Maybe I shouldn't of come here,' I murmured the last part, and went back to get my coat and leave. Rose grabbed my arm.

'How about you tell us your part of the story?' she suggested. I nodded reluctantly. I sat down in front of Jackie and Rose, and told them about how I got drunk, and called my friend to pick me up. After I fainted, I woke up in a store, and how I got out, minus the hammer in the pocket. Then I found the note in my jacket and thought it was my best bet. It was in the middle of my story when it all hit me. I was in London, half a world away from my life, with no idea how I got there or how to get back. I'm not even sure I want to go back. I mean, what if I change back into my old self? I like this new body, and don't want to leave it just yet. It turns out I'm quite emotional now, once I started crying, it was very hard to stop. After hearing my story, Jackie told me I could stay for a day, but if I turn out to be a murderer, she would kill me. I readily agreed. Rose then showed me her room, and we were talking on her bed.

'So you really don't know how you got here?' she asked. I shook my head.

'No. I thought it was just a joke by my friend Maisi. It's definitely the sort of thing she would do. once time, she left me in front of a lake. I woke up by falling in,' I laughed. Rose laughed with me.

'So, I was thinking, do you have a job?' I asked. Rose nodded.

'Yeah, I worked at Henricks, the department store,' she said. My eyes widened.

'What?' she asked.

'You might find a large hole in the door tomorrow,' I said sheepishly. Rose gaped at me, before she burst out laughing. Soon, I joined in. We were interrupted by a knock on the front door. Rose and I glanced at each other, before getting up to answer it. In the door was a black guy, who was also shorter than me. God damn it, was everyone gonna be tiny compared to me? It's sort of irritating. We sized each other up for a moment, before turning to Rose.

'Who's he/she?' we said at the same time, before scowling at each other.

'Justine, meet Mickey, my boyfriend, Mickey, meet Justine, my new room mate,' Rose introduced us. I raised an eyebrow at her.

'I'm your room mate now?' I asked.

'Yeah,' Rose nodded. I shrugged, before turning and shaking Mickey's hand.

'Justine Mont, nice to meet you Mickey,' I said. He nodded at me.

'You to.'

'What're you doing here?' asked Rose.

'Just came to tell you that there was a break in at your shop. It's on the news and everything,' said Mickey. I stared at him in disbelief, before jumping over the couch to get to the TV. Sure enough, there it was. Though, apparently the 'thief' is a male.

'Aw man! They thought I was a guy. I'm not even that boyish,' I whined. Rose chuckled.

'Wait, you're the one who broke in?' Mickey asked.

'Broke out more like it. My mate trapped in in there while I was drunk and I couldn't get out. Saw the hammer, and my whole brain just went 'what the hell'.' I replied. Mickey nodded. There was an awkward silence, before I turned and said 'Who wants food?'

Needless to say, I'm now banned from the kitchen indefinitely.


	3. Money, Dummies and Doctors

A year. A whole stinking year I have been here. Well, it wasn't that stinking, I mean now I'm an honorary member of the Tyler family and adopted sister of Mickey Smith but still. During that whole year I found out about my new body's quirks.

I am now deathly afraid of cats (they are the Devils spawn), and have an adventurous streak the size of the London Eye (Rose learned that the hard way). My guilty pleasure is a cigarette every so often, and I have a very high tolerance for alcohol.

My favourite food is vegetarian tacos, and my favourite flavour is cherries. I hate heels, dresses are death traps, skirts are horrific, and ties are awesome. I get irritated when people are shorter than me, but I can still be friends with them. I have a very short patience, but can ramble on for hours. I need reading glasses, yet don't read all that much. I am awesome at dancing. Still. Yet cannot draw, or paint, or sculpt, or anything arty at all. I am also banned from the kitchen, unless I need to fix something. I found out in month #2 I am quite the handy women. Also, I have punched a women for mocking my femininity. Even though I look slightly boyish, I hate it when people make fun of me for it. Apparently I blush and get embarrassed quite easily.

In month #4, I got a job as a swimming instructor(my favourite sport), but have to keep the pool chlorine free, because it irritates my skin. Some of the parents specially request me, because they know that the pool I work in is chlorine free. Also, I take a mile run every morning, and to the gym once a week. I can't tell you the amount of times I've irritated Jackie with me refusing to eat Soon she just gave up on trying to convince me, and made sure that the meals I did eat at least had some healthy things in it, and when we went out to eat, let me get my own food. But what got to her the most, was that I can't cook, yet criticise her food. But bless her soul, she just takes it in stride now. Even when I ask for the occasional cigarette or alcohol. She's better than my mother. My mother was an ass.

Also, let's just say my love life is a lost cause. Apparently I'm picky in more than food. I did have a fling that lasted for a couple of months, but that crashed and burned when he cheated on me. Needless to say, he and his new girlfriend were sporting several new bruises once I was done with them.

But there was something that was bigger than boyfriends.

The first thing I noticed, was my eating. I was almost never hungry, yet always had energy. I just brushed it off as a lingering affect from the world jump. The second thing was that I never went to the toilet, except when I did eat. Then it was that I never got tired. After that it was that I never got cold, never got too hot, my nails never grew, I never got sick even when Rose and Jackie did, I was stronger and had more stamina than I should, and I almost never got hurt or bruised. Yet I still blinked and breathed and my heart was beating.

The day after I arrived, and Jackie deemed me okay, I tried calling Maisi, but apparently Maisi Holsten doesn't exist, nor does Belle Mont (my mothers name). I didn't exist. It wasn't the only thing. Some of the music and movies I used to love never existed.

It forced me to come up with the only thing that made sense. I was in another universe. It was the only explanation. But it didn't explain why my body seemed to be on pause, and I had super strength and stamina, or why my hair never grew, or why I never got sick, or why my blood registered as 'Unknown'.

But, as is the way with me, I did what I found I always did when I was scared. I pushed it down and pasted on a smile. It seemed I wasn't very good with being scared, or sad. Really the only emotions I deemed acceptable was happiness and anger. I guess I just like pretending to be strong, so that I wouldn't have to deal with people trying to make me feel better. I wasn't very good with touchy feely stuff. Even worse when some one was crying. I didn't even like hugs anymore. Oh well, I've learned to deal with it.

But enough of me spilling my soul. It's embarrassing.

o0o

I groaned as I saw Mickey and Rose kissing at the fountain we usually met up in. my hair was damp, and clinging to my neck after my only swimming lesson of the day. I jogged up to the opposite side of the fountain, before jumping right in. What can I say, it was fun. Besides, I was already wearing my one piece swimming suit with boxer shorts and strap on sandals. I swum/jogged towards them, keeping my hand-bag above my head. Once I was right behind them, and up to my waist in water, I knocked their foreheads together, bringing their attention to me. Once they saw the position I was in, they both groaned.

'Honestly, Justine. Can you keep out of the fountain?' groaned Rose.

'Nope,' I grinned. I loved swimming in the fountain. Though not when I got in trouble with the authorities. I was making quite the funny police record for the most stupid things, like trying to climb Nelson's Column behind us, or getting drunk and stripping in the streets. Stuff like that. By the way, I did make it to the top of the column. Took fifteen police man, and a whole fire truck to convince me to come down again. I love heights now.

'You're gonna get in serious trouble one day, Sis,' said Mickey, Sis being his nickname for me.

'You mean like when we went to the reptile house and I let out all the lizards?' I questioned innocently.

'Yeah, like that,' said Mickey, with a roll of his eyes. I nudged him.

'You're just embarrassed that you screamed like a little girl when I sicked the Komodo on you,' I smirked. Mickey shuddered at the memory, while Rose snickered.

'Anyway, shove over. I need to get out of the fountain,' I said. They scooted over, and I pulled myself out. I plopped onto the ledge, and pulled a towel out of my mostly dry bag, using it to dry my legs and arms. Once I was sufficiently dried, I turned to Rose.

'You bring me anything?' I asked. Today was one of the few days I was hungry. Rose and Jackie had long gotten used to my odd habits, and just took it in stride.

Rose nodded, and pulled a veggie burger from her bag. I nodded my thanks, and ate quickly. If I didn't eat it fast, I would be too full to finish it.

After Mickey had irritated us with his disgusting chewing, and entertained us with his dancing, Rose and I went back to Henricks. I waved to the security guard, and he smiled back. I didn't have swim class until tomorrow, since it was a Monday.

I helped Rose keep the shelves stocked, and kept the registers when someone needed to leave early, or needed a toilet break. At some point during the day, when I got tired of people eyeing my clothing, I changed into black skinny jeans, a white shirt, a navy blue vest and a black tie. Rose always kept a change of clothes for me in the shop, just in case I had no time to change, which was most days.

We were heading out the door, when the security guard I had waved to earlier held out a bag of money to Rose. She huffed, annoyed, before dragging me to the elevator.

'What's with the money? You getting paid or something?' I asked Rose. She shook her head.

'Nah, Wilson, out chief electrician, won the lottery, and we have to give him the money.'

'Why?'

''Cause we do, now shut up.'

I pouted, but crossed my arms as I waited for the lift to open. The lift dinged, and we stepped out into the basement.

'This place gives me the creeps,' I whispered to Rose. She nodded, but kept walking out.

'Wilson?!' she called. I looked around. I could see a lot of pipes and plastic. Classic basement.

'Wilson? Wilson I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?' she asked, while moving to the left and pulling on a door marked 'H P Wilson, CEO'. She rattled it a bit, before confirming it locked.

'Look, I can't hang around, 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh come on,' she muttered. There was a rustling down the hall. We both turned to look at it, before looking at each other.

'Hello?!' Rose called.

'Hello, Wilson?!' I tried. We began walking towards the noise, clutching each others hands.

'It's Rose and Justine. Hello? Wilson?' Rose asked, before walking up to a door, me following cautiously behind. Rose opened the door, and we walked in together. I looked around, before spotting a light switch and turning it on. The room was full of dummies, some dressed, some missing appendages.

'Wilson? Wilson!' Rose called, though I doubted Wilson was here. He would have answered us by now if he was. We were walking down the hall full of dummies. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. While we were looking, the door slammed close. We both ran back, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I hit it in frustration, leaving a little dent, but Rose didn't notice. After I hit it, there was the rustling sound again. I was getting a little scared, but I hid it in a mask of indifference. I refused to be scared.

'Is that someone knocking about?!" Rose asked, after walking a few steps.

'I don't think it is, Rose,' I muttered, but she ignored me, and walked further into the room.

'Who is it?!' she shouted. I heard a creaking noise, and turned around, to find a male dummy moving its head towards us. I gasped, alerting Rose to the fact that a male dummy was walking towards us. Behind it, more of the dummies came to life.

'Okay, you got me. Very funny,' Rose said, trying to get them to stop advancing on us. I grabbed Roses arm, pulling her behind me.

'I don't think they're people,' I muttered to her.

'What else could they be,' she hissed back at me.

'Living plastic,' I suggested, but she ignored me. As they got closer, I began to get a little scared. Not for myself. I could go to hell for all I care, I hear it's lovely this time of year, but for Rose. What if I couldn't protect her? If she got hurt, it would be all my fault and I can't let that happen.

'Right, I've got the joke,' she said to them. I pulled her back even further.

'I don't think they're listening to you,' I muttered, as they came even closer.

'Who's idea was this?' Rose asked.

'Just stop it Rose,' I hissed.

'Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek is this you?' Rose asked.

'I don't even know who Derek is,' I remarked. The dummies had backed us up against the wall now. The leader had raised his hand, being followed by the others. Rose had closed her eyes, waiting, before someone grabbed her hand. We looked over to see a man with big ears in a leather jacket.

'Run!' he said, before dragging us off. The dummies brought their hands down, and split the red pipe behind us. Rose, the man and I ran through a pair of blue doors, followed quickly by the dummies. We kept running past more dummies poking their arms through bars, while the ones behind us gained on us. We burst through another pair of doors, and ran into an elevator. The dummies were close behind us, and just before the elevators doors closed, the leader got his arm through. The man gave it a few yanks, but nothing happened.

'Oh, move!' I said, before grabbing the dummies arm and ripping it off easily. The man looked at me, slightly shocked. I just shrugged, and brushed it off.

'You pulled his arm off,' Rose told me in disbelief.

'Yep,' I said, before tossing it to her, and getting a good look at the man. He was a bit taller than me, and had shaved hair, big ears and nose, and was wearing jeans and a leather jacket. He blinked out of his shock, and faced the elevator doors.

'Plastic,' he told Rose.

'Very clever, nice trick. Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?' Rose asked. I went over and held her hand, since she was clearly in distress and I don't do hugs.

'Why would they be students?' asked the man.

'I don't know,' said Rose.

'Well you said it, why students?' asked the man, being slightly rude while at it.

''Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students,' said Rose. I tilted my head in agreement. It made sense.

'That makes sense, well done,' grinned the man.

'Thanks,' said Rose, uncertainly.

'I don't think they were students,' I told Rose gently. The man nodded in confirmation.

'Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police,' Rose said to me. The man turned in confusion.

'Who's Wilson?'

'Chief Electrician.'

'Wilsons dead,' said the man sadly. I lowered my head for a bit, in respect, before following the man out of the elevator. He was the only one of us who knew what he was doing. Though Rose was a little more upset with the death of the electrician

'That's just not funny! That's sick! I've had enough of this now!' Rose shouted as she followed him. He moved her out of the way.

'Hold on, mind your eyes,' he instructed. Rose did as she was told, but I kept watching. He pulled out a silver stick with a blue tip, and aimed it at the lock of the door. When he turned it on, it made the elevator button explode explode. I looked at him in shock, my eyes perfectly fine. He grinned at me, before pulling me along, leaving Rose to follow.

'So, who's the lot down stairs?' Rose asked, while I walked behind, not really listening.

'They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures,' he started to explain. I just blinked, unfazed. After travelling universes, and swapping bodies, living plastic isn't out of my range of belief.

'Trippy,' I muttered. It's would be a really good disguise. Plastic is everywhere nowadays, so if someone managed to weaponise all the plastics, then it wouldn't be an invasion, it would be a victory.

The Doctor kept explaining things to Rose, something about neural relays on the roof and bombs. To be honest, I really didn't care. It wasn't even my shop. Maybe if this was happening in the swimming center I may pay more attention, but for now, not happening. We were outside now. Nice night, bit damp.

'I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?' the Doctor asked, popping his head back in through the doors he went through. Apparently going to set up the bomb.

'Rose,' Rose introduced herself. I raised a hand in greeting.

'Justine, if you care,' I said, though I was ignored.

'Nice to meet you Rose, run for your life!' he grinned manically, waving the bomb, before running back inside. Rose looked around a bit, before running off, still gripping the arm.

'Don't you think you should let the arm go? It looks very suspicious,' I suggested. She ignored me, of course, and ran into open traffic. I only managed to pull her back in the nick of time.

'Thanks,' she breathed, watching the taxi that would have been the end of her. I patter her shoulder.

'No probs,' I said, before jogging across the road. We were both on the other side, when the roof of Roses shop blew up. It was a very cool display.

'Cool,' I muttered. Rose gripped my arm, and began dragging me off. One thing I learned about Rose Tyler, is that she's a very strong short person.

That was a hoot and a half to find out.

o0o

After Jackie handed my my third cup of tea, I wanted to scream. I mean, honestly, who has a whole cupboard dedicated to tea, but not a drop of alcohol in the whole house. British people, that's who.

I grumbled to myself as Rose watched the TV, showing the shop. I was just waiting for Micky to show up, and inevitably take me down to the pub. Just then, the door burst open.

'Speak of the devil,' I muttered, before turning to smile a Micky. Rose was warding off his affections, as per usual. Honestly, I have no idea how those two stayed together, there's enough sexual tension between them to suffocate a bull.

'Well, what happened?' Micky asked, completely ignoring me. I rolled my eyes, used to it. That boy only had eyes for Rose.

'I don't know!' exclaimed Rose. I snorted at how false that statement was. Micky eyed me for a minute, before turning back to Rose.

'What was it though, what caused it?' Micky asked, sitting next to Rose.

'Some idiot with a bomb after the dummies came to life,' I said, before taking a swig of my tea. It was obvious from the look he gave me that he didn't believe me.

'I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything,' Rose so blatantly lied. Jackie walked in then.

'It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview,' she informed us.

'That's brilliant, give it here,' Rose said. Knowing what she was going to do, I snatched the phone off her, and answered it. I wouldn't mind and extra five hundred quid, and saying no to a simple interview would be stupid.

'Hey, Debbie. It's Justine. Jackie told me about the interview. Sorry I can't talk more, but Rose is in shock. Text me the address, and I'll pop around on Sunday. Bye!' I said into the phone, not giving her a chance to talk. I was met with Rose glaring at me.

'What?' I asked innocently. She huffed and rolled her eyes. As soon as I put the phone down, it started ringing again. Jackie answered it, and began spouting nonsense into it. Then Micky found the tea.

'What're drinking tea? Nah, nah, that's no good. We're going down the pub. You, me and Justine. My treat, how 'bout it?' Micky asked us. I grinned at him., before getting out of my seat.

'Micky, you are a godsend. You think we could catch the last few minutes of the game?' I asked him. He nodded, before turning to Rose.

'Whatcha think?' he asked. She smiled at him.

'Go on then. I'm fine, really. Go, get rid of that,' she said, pushing us off. I grabbed the arm, that she had brought home for some odd reason. I sighed as I grabbed my coat and started jogging down the street. The fresh air felt beautiful on my sweaty face. Micky came down soon after, and tossed the arm in a dumpster, before we walked off to get a well deserved drink.


	4. Plastic hands, Rubbish bins, and Nestene

I smirked as Rose's alarm went off. I had been up for about two hours, still slightly damp from my shower. I had pulled on a white shirt with black tights, a grey jacket, white trainers, and a watch. She flopped up, if that was possible before Jackie called out from behind me

'There's no point getting up, sweetheart, you got no job to go to,' she said. I turned around from my position on the couch, grinning at Jackie.

'And neither do I! I love off days,' I said, with a fist pump. Jackie scoffed, before turning back to the tellie. A few minutes later, Rose came out. I pouted at her.

'Aw, why can't you just sleep in for once? It's like...tradition!' I burst out. Rose gave me a dirty look.

'If it's tradition, why aren't you sleeping in?' she grumbled. I grinned, turning back to the tellie.

'Cause if I stayed in bed another minute, I would have died from boredom!' I declared dramatically. Rose chuckled.

'Right, I'm gonna make a cuppa. You want one?' Jackie asked us, while getting up. Rose nodded, and I held up my coffee cup proudly. Jackie smiled slightly, before walking into the kitchen.

'There's Finches,' she said after a moment. 'You could try them. They've always got jobs.'

I grimaced in disgust. Chopping up meat for a living, I don't think so. It seemed Rose agreed with me.

'Oh great. The butchers. I'm not gonna cut up meat for the rest of my life.'

'Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim.'

I put my hand up, jokingly. 'I agree with you, Jackie. Imagine the money, Rose, imagine the money!'

I grinned at Rose, and she gave a small smile back. Score one for Justine! Just as Jackie walked off, and I was about to crack another joke (Blame the coffee), there was a rattling at the door. I jumped slightly, before turning a suspicious eye at the door. Something was not right about this. Rose got up and walked a bit closer. I grabbed her arm.

'No Rose,' I hissed. She ignored me. Of course, she did. As she told off Jackie, something about the cat flap, I snuck closer to the door to Rose and my bedroom. Yes, we shared, there wasn't much choice in the matter. I usually slept on a floor mattress, and her on the bed.

Rose was kneeling next to the cat flap now, picking up nails, when something rattled the flap. I jumped, jittery from all the coffee I had had before. Rose started prodding the cat flap, and I watched, my system all hyped up on adrenaline. Then she jumped up and unlocked the door. I was about to berate her for her craziness, when I realized it was only the Doctor. You know, the man who blew up the shop. The guy who carries bombs around in his pocket. No big deal.

'What're you doing here?' He asked, confused. I rolled my eyes behind them.

'I live here,' Rose answered. I waved cheekily at the Doctor from my position.

'What about her?' he asked, nodding in my direction. I rolled my eyes again, and left them to it, jumping onto the couch. Or sofa. Whatever.

'-I'm only home cause someone went and blew up my job,' I heard Rose say.

'And I'm having an _off day,_ ' I celebrated, like it was the most important thing in the universe. I could practically hear the eyes rolling. Next thing I know the dude is in the living room, looking slightly disturbed. I'm guessing he met Jackie.

'Bit full on, ain't she,' I said. He nodded in agreement. I grinned at him. Rose called out;

'Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?'

'Yes!' I answered, throwing my hands up like a child. The Doctor looked amused.

'Just milk, thanks,' he said. He walked around the room, much like I did when I first arrived. He picked up a magazine and looked at the cover.

'That won't last, he's gay, and she's an alien.'

I looked at him with wide eyes. He looked back with wide eyes, like he had done something wrong, till I whispered;

'Ultimate gay-dar.'

Then he just chuckled and picked up a book. I ignored him, mostly. Before I noticed that it was raining cards. I plucked one out of the air and looked at it curiously. And then he was choking on a plastic hand. Wait, what?!

I looked over, and sure enough, he was choking on a plastic hand. I leaped up, rushing over to him, trying to remove it. Damn this thing was strong, even with my new superpowers it was tough removing it.

'Honestly, give a person a plastic hand,' Rose said, as she walked in.

'Rose, this is not a joke,' I gasped out, as I finally managed to remove the hand. The bad news was, it was now on my face. I struggled to breathe and felt myself being pulled down. Then I was on the couch. Then I was breathing again, and saw the Doctor and Rose, though Rose had a slightly scared look on her face, while the Doctor had his tube thing pressed against the palm of the hand.

'There you go, armless.'

'Do you think?' asked Rose, before hitting him with it. I groaned from my position on the couch. They both looked over to me.

'I was almost killed. By a plastic hand. This is not how I thought my day would go,' I said, dazed.

The Doctor laughed, before running off. Rose ran after him, but I stayed on the couch. I could take living plastic. But after being choked by living plastic, I wasn't so keen to run after the guy connected to it. Jackie took that moment to walk in.

'Oh, look at this mess! I'm going to have to get a new coffee table. What happened here?' she exploded. I winced at the full force that was Jackie's wrath.

'Rose did it. She tripped and fell into it,' I said, throwing Rose under the bus. No offense Rose, but I'm not dealing with this. I jumped up and ran out of the flat. I started walking towards the park nearby. Well, when I say nearby, I mean three blocks away. When I got there I sat on the swing, swinging silently, thinking.

As of last year, my whole perception of the world had shifted. I had been transported to a whole other world, where I had been ripped out of my body and shoved into a new one. Honestly, I had been here a year, but there wasn't really time to properly process this.

I sighed and swung harder. I wasn't going to cry, that just wasn't me, but why couldn't I just have kept my body? Sure I was short and tiny, maybe I was constantly breaking something, but it was my body, and I wanted it back, damn it. This strangers body wasn't me. It was too tall, too muscular, to thick in the wrong places. It had short hair(Which I was growing out. It looked a little shaggy now), and tattoos, and a piercing. It liked cherries and cigarettes, it was afraid of cats and loved adventures.

It just wasn't mine. Well, not yet.

o0o

Two days later found me in Mickey's car, going to meet Clive, a dude Rose had been emailing about the Doctor. Frankly, I thought this was all stupid. Why go looking for a man who doesn't want to be found? But Rose's curiosity was eating at her, and I had decided that, hey, might as well go along.

'Look, you're not coming in. It's safe, he's got a wife and kids,' Rose told Mickey. I snorted, while Mickey scoffed.

'Yeah, but Rosie, who told you that? He did,' I pointed out.

'That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say,' finished Mickey. Rose left the car, walking up to the house. I got out of the car, leaning against the passenger door. Behind me, I heard a wheeling noise. I thought it was the neighbors, taking their bins out, but as it progressively got closer, I got a little bit concerned. I turned around and was relieved to see that it was just a bin. Until it wheeled closer. By itself.

Now, I wasn't stupid. I knew that rubbish bins were made of plastic. I knew that it was probably one of those plastic creatures. But unfortunately, that was where my intelligence failed me. See, despite me wanting to leave this all alone, I was also curious. And there was this voice. Egging me on. Saying that it would all be okay if I just touched the bin. I warred with myself for a while, before striding over bravely, and touched the lid. Immediately, it swallowed me, and everything went black. Damn.

o0o

Then there was light. Well, as much light as you can get in a place like this. I was in a cavern, underground. There was a lot of stairs and platforms, all made out of metal. And this yelling. Someone was screaming in anger and pain. I looked around, finding myself on the highest platform. I looked cautiously over the railing, before snapping my head back. There was a vat of goo. A living vat of goo. As I silently freaked out about this, I completely missed it. The silence. After coming out of my freak out I realized. It was silent. Shuddering, I braved another look at the vat. It was looking at me. I stared back, captivated. It didn't have eyes, but I could feel them on me. Looking at me. Staring into my soul. Like it knew me. Like it understood. Like we were the same. And I did something I hadn't done since I was drunk that day at the Flamingos Foot. I shed a tear. Because this creature, this horrible, angry creature, held the same loneliness I held in my eyes.

'H-h-hello.' I winced at my stutter. The goo stilled. Like it was surprised.

' _Hello_ ,' I heard in my head. I let out a sob. This was too much. I wasn't built for this life. I just wasn't.

'What can I call you?' I nearly smacked my self in irritation. To my surprise, the goo answered again.

' _You may call me the Nestene Consciousness. You are the Daywalker,'_ it answered. I shook my head.

'N-no, no, my name's Justine. Not Daywalker,' I stuttered. The Nestene Consciousness seemed to shake its head.

' _Perhaps not yet, but you will be. The Daywalker, savior of all_ ,' it said. I choked down another sob. So now I was mistaken for someone else by a vat of plastic.

'Why? Why are you doing this? All those people! All those people you're gonna murder! They don't deserve this!' I shouted down at it.

' _No they don't,_ ' the Nestene agreed quietly. I looked down at it, surprised.

'What?' I whispered. The Nestene looked sad, well, as sad as it could look.

' _They don't deserve this. But I must do this. It is the only way to survive,_ ' it said.

'Who said that then?' I demanded. It looked up at me, determined.

' _I do, Daywalker. There was once a time when everything was good. When the universe was calm and quiet. But there was a war. A great war that raged across the universe. Invisible to lesser species, but devastating to higher forms. It was called the Time War, between the Daleks and the Time Lords. And the Time Lords were worst of all. But there was one. The Warrior. The Doctor. And he was the worst of them all. Mad, they say. The war raged, and he stood by, letting his people burn.'_

'And what happened?' I asked, curious despite myself.

' _My planet was destroyed. It burned.'_

I bowed my head. 'I'm sorry.'

' _As am I.'_

o0o

I heard a door opening, and on instinct, I ran to hide. I heard footsteps, and held my breath, only to release it later when a voice spoke.

'I seek an audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation,' called out the Doctor. I breathed a sigh of relief. Next thing I know, rose had spotted me. What was she doing with him?

'Justine! Oh my god, are you alright?' she asked, frazzled. I slowly shook my head, the impact of what had happened to me slowly dawning on my mind.

'I'm fine, Rose. The Nestene Consciousness couldn't hurt me. It needed to keep the original alive, so that the copy wouldn't melt,' I said, having no idea how I knew this. Rose sighed in relief and turned to the Doctor.

'Doctor, it kept her alive.'

'Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep her alive to maintain the copy,' he answered, unconcerned for my safety. I glared at him, indignant. Rose looked slightly surprised, remembering my words earlier, and wondering how I knew.

'You knew?! You knew and you never said?' Rose snapped. I tugged on her sleeve like a child, not wanting to get into a fight.

'Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?' he said, before continuing downwards. I made a face at his back. And to think, that just two days ago, I was celebrating an off day. Oh god! I had missed work!

'Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?' the Doctor interrupted my little freak-out. I didn't know whether to smack him or thank him. A face formed in the vat, the same face that had looked at me with such understanding. Now it only held anger and contempt. I knew then that the mild kindness it had shown me before would never appear again.

' _No, it is my constitutional right to feed, and feed I shall,_ ' it said.

'Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights. I am talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go.'

' _I refuse! The Daywalker may be on your side, but this planet is mine!_ '

'Doctor!' Rose cried out, as two plastic dummies came up behind him, retraining the Doctor. I kept silent, not sure what to do. Did I help the man that death seemed to follow, or did I do nothing, and let my planet be destroyed. But, it wasn't my planet, was it? My planet was in another universe, far far away from here. Did I really care enough about this planet, one not my own?

The dummies started searching the Doctors pockets, pulling out a blue vial.

' _You speak of peace, but you bring weapons to kill me!'_ the Nestene screeched. The Doctor shook his head adamantly.

'That was just insurance, I wasn't gonna use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not!'

' _I disagree!'_

'What do you mean?'

A door slid back, revealing a...60s police box? What the frak?

'No. Oh, no. Honestly, no.'

' _Is this your ship?'_

'Yes, that's my ship.'

' _Time Lord! You murdered my people, took my whole world away! Murderer! Thief!'_

That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!'

' _Lies! All lies! I shall start the final phase, and eradicate your filth from this universe forever!'_

I watched, horrified as the Nestene writhed and screamed from its vat. This was it. The end of the world.

'What's it doing?!' Rose shouted. I looked at her in disbelief. Couldn't she hear it? It said it was starting the final phase! Was she deaf? I didn't know exactly what that was, but I knew it couldn't be good. And was someone singing? I looked at Rose. She wasn't singing at all. I listened to the song. It reminded me of the voice earlier. The one telling me to be captured. I didn't want to trust that voice, after all, it got me captured, but it was filled with such warmth and energy that I couldn't help listening to it. On a whim, I turned my head, towards the singing.

'What?' I breathed. It was the police box. The box was singing. To me. Was it always singing? Or was it just for me? I didn't know.

Suddenly, I was being dragged towards it by Rose. And then, just as suddenly, Rose was gone. I think I must have blacked out for a minute, because next thing I know, both Rose and the Doctor were next to me, pushing me into the box. It was still singing, making my head pound. It was bigger on the inside. I vaguely noticed it, but I was a bit preoccupied with my head. As soon as the shaking stopped, I was out like bolt, trying to get as far away as possible. It didn't work, the pounding only getting worse.

'Fat lot of good you were,' Rose grinned when she saw me.

'Well excuse me, I was a bit preoccupied with FREAKING OUT!' I shouted at her. She looked a bit taken back but soon began to ignore me as her precious Doctor arrived. I tuned out, until he asked her to come with him. I grabbed Rose as tight as I could.

'Don't Rose. You don't know what he's done,' I breathed. The Nestene had told me about him. The worst Time Lord of them all. The Doctor. The man who lets civilizations burn under the guise of saving them. The Warrior with a Doctors coat.

'She's not invited,' the Doctor said dryly. 'What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere.'

'Is it always this dangerous?'

'Yeah.'

I grabbed Rose as tight as I could, hoping that if I held on tight enough, she would stay.

'Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so.'

Well, that was offensive  
'Okay. See you around,' said the Doctor, before the box disappeared. I almost had her, she was in my grasp, until the box appeared again.

'By the ways, did I mention it also travels in time?' the Doctor said. Rose gave me a hug, before whispering in my ear;

'Thanks,'

I looked at her, confused. 'For what?'

'Exactly,' she said, before she ran into the box. Leaving me here. Like I was nothing. The pounding grew so great and so strong, I passed out with one last thought in my head.

I had just lost Rose Tyler, my best friend.


	5. One year later

_One year later..._

I quietly left Mickeys Flat, picking my bag up on the way out. Even though it had been a year, I couldn't think of Mickeys flat as my own. In my mind, home was with Rose and Jackie. But of course, Jackie didn't care for me anymore. In fact, she hated me. She thought that I was behind Rose's disappearance, and no matter what I told her, she didn't believe me. I had been found, in that little alley, unconscious, and mumbling in my sleep. The police had cleared me months ago, but Jackie still believed I had killed Rose. She whispered behind my back, with the other people in the Estate. Soon, only Mickey would talk to me. He was there when Jackie had spewed poisonous words at me, like

'I knew you were bad luck when you arrived, you murderous bitch!'. And so, the only person I considered a mother turned her back on me and made others turn their backs as well until only Mickey was left. He'd seen it. He'd seen my doppelganger and knew that there was more to what happened. So I told him. I told him everything. He was my confidant, the only person I could trust completely. He'd yet to let me down.

I swiftly clambered down the stairs, two steps at a time. I had learned to be quick, otherwise people would begin to spit abuse at me. Honestly, after a year, I was used to it. Nothing they could say would surprise me anymore.

After walking a bit, my head started hurting. Pounding really. I froze as I remembered the last time my head had hurt like this. Suddenly, right in front of me, the blue box materialized. I watched, wide-eyed, and Rose stepped out of it. As well as the Doctor. They talked for a bit before the Doctor noticed me. He gave me a grin, like we were best friends, and waved. Rose turned around, and once she saw me, she beamed like I was the best thing she'd seen in years.

'Justine!' she called out. My tongue was heavy in my mouth. It was like my saliva was full of sawdust, and I couldn't talk. Even as she strode over to me, the Doctor grinning as he leaned onto the blue box, I couldn't move. She went to hug me, and I automatically put a hand on her back. She pulled away, gave me one of her tongue in teeth smiles, and ran around the corner. It was only when I heard the Doctor chuckle, that I snapped out of it. I marched over to the Doctor, scowled at him, and slapped him with all my might. His head snapped to the side, and he went to say something, probably yell at me, when I hissed at him.

'A year! A whole stinking year! You took her away and left me there, unconscious, and then left for a _year._ Didn't you say you could travel in time? Why weren't you here a year ago? Do you know what you did? YOU RUINED MY LIFE!' I yelled, my anger frothing. The Doctor looked shocked and disbelieving, before he ran off, presumably to find his Rose. Who knew how long they'd been together. It could've been years for all I know! I ran after the Doctor, not done with him. I found him in Jackie's flat, being yelled at. I watched, darkly amused. It was only when Jackie called him a murderous bastard did I interfere.

'Oh but Jackie,' I called sweetly. She gave me a deer in the headlights look. 'He didn't kill Rose, did he? No no no. but apparently, you can't help turning your poison tongue on people for all the wrong reasons. Didn't I tell you Rose was alive? Didn't I tell you she was traveling? But no, you just have to blame someone. Even if they don't deserve it. You made my life hell, Jackie Tyler. And I'll never forgive you.'

And with that, I left.

o0o

Rose POV

I watched in disbelief as Justine left. What did she mean, made her life hell? Mum loved Justine, she wouldn't do that!

'Mum?' I asked questioningly. She gave me a look.

'Well, what was I supposed to think, her being found on the scene and all. It was a valid claim! Her and Mickey-'

'Mickey?' I asked. This could not be happening. It was like my family was falling apart.

Mum sneered. 'Oh yeah, you should see those two. You would think they were together what with them living together and all.'

I blinked, surprised. What was happening to my family?

o0o

I sighed as I stood on the roof of the Estate. I found myself coming up here a lot more in the recent months. It was quiet and peaceful. Nothing like down there. I sighed and shifted a little. My feet were getting sore from standing so long, but as soon as I turned to leave, the Doctor and Rose came up. I sighed in exasperation.

'Can't get away from you two for a moment, can I?' I muttered. Rose gave me a small smile.

'I'm sorry, Justine. I really am,' she apologized. I groaned and ran my hand through my short hair. I was getting really concerned now, it hadn't grown in over two years. That wasn't normal. I turned to Rose.

'Yeah, but Rose, you don't get it. You left me. Like I was nothing. You threw me away and ran off with a strange man you'd never met. Do you know what that does to a person? What it did to me? What it did to Mickey?' I questioned. Rose looked guilty, and behind her, the Doctor looked apologetic. I sighed again and turned away from them.

'I can't tell her,' Rose said after a while. 'I can't even begin. She's never gonna forgive me. And I missed a year. Was it good?'

'Not at all,' I answered. 'But I may be biased. I had been hurled constant abuse from your mother and her friends for the whole of it.'

Rose frowned. 'Mum wouldn't do that.'

I scoffed. 'She would. Got the whole Estate doing it too.'

'Well, if it's this much trouble, are you gonna stay here now?' asked the Doctor.

'I dunno. Can't do that to her again though. Her or you,' she said, referring to me. I gave a hint of a smile. Once upon a time, I couldn't fathom forgiving Rose for what she did, but now she was here, in the flesh, I was beginning to think it was possible.

'She's not coming with us. Maybe Justine, but not her,' said the Doctor. I looked at him, surprised he would consider letting me come. Before I could ponder the thought more, Rose answered.

'No chance. Not mum, anyway,' she said. I gave a small grin. She didn't deny me.

'I don't do families,' the Doctor said. It went quiet for a moment before I spoke up.

'It spoke to me, you know,' I said, gaining their attention.

'Who did?' asked the Doctor. I turned around, frowning.

'The Nestene Consciousness. It talked to me,' I answered. Rose looked shocked, while the Doctor looked contemplative.

'What did it say?' he asked.

'It said that we didn't deserve it. But that it had to do it, to survive. And it told me about you.'

Now it was the Doctors turn to look shocked. I smiled sadly. I'd had a year to contemplate the Nestene's words, to decide what to do about them. But I hadn't decided until this moment. I would give him a chance. Because of one reason only. His eyes. They were so lonely, beyond what I could comprehend. They were full of pain, joy, excitement, adrenaline, and fear all at once. They were human eyes.

'Are you okay?' asked Rose. I smiled sadly. Trust Rose to think of me.

'Nothing to worry about,' I murmured. It was silent again.

'She slapped you,' Rose expressed to the Doctor like she couldn't believe it. I raised an eyebrow. Jackie slapped him? Well, now I felt bad.

'Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother or best friend,' the Doctor frowned. I started chuckling. He gave me an affronted look, and I stuck my tongue out.

'Your face,' Rose said.

'It hurt!' the Doctor said, putting a hand on his face.

'You're so gay. I can't believe you slapped him though. I thought you were more of the punching type...When you say nine hundred years?' Rose asked the Doctor.

'That's my age,' the Doctor said. I let out a low whistle. Nine hundred years. That was one hell of an age gap. I was only twenty-three. Imagine being nine hundred.

'You're nine hundred years old.' stated Rose, disbelieving.

'Yeah.'

'My mum was right. That is one hell of an age gap. Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist.'

I was about to say, no, you are not the only one. There was me and Mickey, who had seen my doppelganger when there was a loud beeping noise. We ducked and looked up to see a large ship soaring through the air. I looked at it in disbelief when it crashed into Big Ben. It continued one until finally crashing into the Thames. I stood up slowly, watching the smoke trail.

'Oh, that's just not fair,' said Rose. I nodded dumbly. The doctor started laughing, before grabbing Rose, and surprisingly my, hands and ran off. We climbed down the stairs and ran out into the street, where the military had set up a blockade, causing dozens of people to climb out of their cars. Rose was panting slightly, but because I worked at a swim center and ran every day, I was fine.

'They've blocked it off,' stated the Doctor.

'Do you think?' I asked, sarcastically. The Doctor gave me a look, and I stuck my tongue out at him. It seemed this was becoming common between us.

'We're miles from the center. The city must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closing down,' said Rose. I nodded in agreement.

'Must be a hell of a traffic jam,' I whistled. Rose snorted. The Doctor was grinning like a maniac.

'I know! I can't believe I'm here to see this! This is fantastic,' he expressed. I couldn't help the tiny grin that formed on my face. His enthusiasm was catching.

'Did you know this would happen?' asked Rose. The Doctor shook his head.

'Nope.'

'Do you recognize the ship?'

'Nope.'

'Do you know why it crashed?'

'Nope!'

'Oh, how very helpful you are,' I said sarcastically. He gave me another look. I stuck out my tongue. Rose got between us.

'Never mind your pissing contest, we got better things to do,' she said. I gave her an offended look, while the Doctor just grinned.

'But, Rose, Justine, this is what I travel for! To see history happening, right in front of us!'

'Well, let's go and see it. Never mind the traffic, we've got the Tardis.'

My mood dimmed a little at the thought of going into that box. I could still hear it. Singing to me. It was faint, but it was there. It was calling me. But I was scared. The last time I listened to the box, I was captured by the Nestene. I didn't want to trust it. But it didn't seem like it was giving me a choice. I winced at the faint throbbing in my head.

'Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top,' said the Doctor.

I nodded, agreeing with him. You never knew who was watching. Last year I had been approached by no less than five reporters, asking about Rose. Who knew how they found me. Though come to think of it, Jackie was probably behind that. Although...there was this one reporter. He said his name was Jack. Nothing more, nothing less. He did seem a bit weird. Like he was sad about something. He was rather handsome though. Not my type, but definitely good looking.

'Yeah, but yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice.'

They seemed to be ignoring me now. Lovely.

'You'd be surprised. An emergency like this, there'll be all kinds of people watching. Trust me. The Tardis stays where it is.'

'So history's happening and we're stuck here,' grumbled Rose.

'Yes, we are.'

'We could always do what everyone else does,' I said, interjecting myself into the conversation. They both looked at me, curiously. I rolled my eyes. 'We could watch it on the tellie.'

Both looked faintly horrified. I laughed.


End file.
